movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
An American Tail
''An American Tail & WWE: Fievel's WrestleMania ''is a upcoming 2020 American direct-to-video animated film, produced by Universal Pictures, Illumination Entertainment, Amblin Entertainment and WWE Studios, Directed and Produced by Larry Latham. ''From the Studio That Brought You: ''Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery, The Flintstones & WWE Stone Age Smackdown, Scooby-Doo! & WWE Curse of the Speed Demon, Surf's Up 2 WaveMania, The Jetsons & WWE Robo-WrestleMania, An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island and An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster. Plot The film begins with Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends went to meet the WWE Superstars in the ring is John Cena, Sheamus, Kane and the other wrestlers in the WWE City. That night Fievel is the wrestler into John Cena, Tony is the wrestler into Sheamus and Tanya is the wrestler into AJ Lee and they going on the ring to fight three wrestlers is Chief McBrusque into Big Show and Scuttlebutt into Jerry Lawler and Moe into Kane to get ready to fight while Mama with holding her baby daughter Yasha on her arms and Papa, Sophie, Cholena, Miss Kitty, Bridget, Glynnis (Jack's mother), Cyrus (Jack's father), Jack's Brothers, Mr. J. M. Schimmel (Sydney's father), Mr. Ironside, Fievel's school mates (Jack, Jorge, Lorna, Sydney and the other mice in the West) is on the stalls to watch it and before they start the game, he seen Mr. Vince McMahon with a Michael phone and speak to say Welcome to WrestleMania and got the WWE Championship belt to walk the ring to start. First wrestler is Fievel, Tony and Tanya and all the mice is cheering to start and the next wrestler is Chief McBrusque, Scuttlebutt and Moe and all the mice was very angry and say BOOO! and they all went on the ring to get ready to fight and wait for the bell. Characters * Fievel Mousekewitz - * Tanya Mousekewitz - * Yasha Mousekewitz - * Mama Mousekewitz - * Papa Mousekewitz - * Tony Toponi - * Bridget - * Cholena - * Tiger - * Miss Kitty - * Sophie Mousekewitz - A relative of the Mousekewitz family, who is Mama and Papa's sister, Tanya, Yasha and Fievel's aunt and a good friend of Tony Toponi and Tiger. In this movie, she's with her brother and sister Bernard (Fievel's father) and Emily (Fievel's mother) to watch the wrestler on the ring at the WWE City. * Wylie Burp - * Honest John - * Gussie Mausheimer - * Nellie Brie - * Reed Daley - * Moe - * Warren T. Rat - * Digit - * Jake - * Cat R. Waul - * T.R. Chula - * Mr. Ironside - The school teacher, probably a mole, who runs the schoolhouse. In this movie, he's with Jack, Jorge, Lorna Holcombe, Sydney Schimmel and the other mice to watch the wrestler on the ring at the WWE City. * Cyrus - The town blacksmith and Jack's father and a good friend of Papa Mousekewitz, an Australian mouse. * Glynnis - Jack's mother and a good friend of Mama Mousekewitz. * Jack - One of Fievel's school mates at the WWE City. * Jack's Brothers - * Jorge - Another one of Fievel's school mates at the WWE City. * Lorna Holcombe - A girl in Fievel's class, with light tan fur and blonde hair, and a southern accent at the WWE City. * Sydney Schimmel - One of Fievel's more spoiled classmate, who always bullies him on the ring. * Mr. J. M. Schimmel - * Mr. Grasping - * Mr. Toplofty - * Mr. O'Bloat - * Police Chief McBrusque - * Scuttlebutt - * Haggis - * John Cena - * Sheamus - * AJ Lee - * Santino Marella - * Big Show - * Sin Cara - * Jerry Lawler - * The Undertaker - * Kane - * Brodus Clay - * The Usos - * AJ Styles - * The Miz - * Triple H - * Roman Reigns - * Alicia Fox - * Dwayne Johnson - * Paige - * Seth Rollins - * Dolph Ziggler - * Michael Cole - * Vince McMahon - Voice Cast * Thomas Dekker as Fievel Mousekewitz * Lacey Chabert as Tanya Mousekewitz * Tara Strong as Yasha Mousekewitz * Erica Yohn as Mama Mousekewitz * Nehemiah Persoff as Papa Mousekewitz * Pat Musick as Tony Toponi * Cathianne Blore as Bridget * John Kassir as Scuttlebutt, Cyrus * Elaine Bilstad as Cholena * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Amy Irving as Miss Kitty * Patricia Parris as Sophie Mousekewitz * James Stewart as Wylie Burp * Neil Ross as Honest John * Madeline Kahn as Gussie Mausheimer * Susan Boyd as Nellie Brie, Glynnis * Robert Hays as Reed Daley * Mal Smith as Moe * John Finnegan as Warren T. Rat * Will Ryan as Digit * Dan Kuenster as Jake * John Cleese as Cat R. Waul * Jon Lovitz as T.R. Chula * René Auberjonois as Mr. Ironside * Roland Thomson as Jack, Jack's Brothers * Carlos Carrasco as Jorge * Lisa Plootte as Lorna Holcombe * Paige Gosney as Sidney * Dan Castellaneta as Mr. J. M. Schimmel * Sherman Howard as Chief McBrusque, Haggis * Ron Perlman as Mr. Grasping * Tony Jay as Toplofty * Richard Karron as O’Bloat * John Cena as himself * Sheamus as himself * AJ Lee as herself * Santino Marella as himself * Big Show as himself * Sin Cara as himself * Jerry Lawler as himself * The Undertaker as himself * Kane as himself * Brodus Clay as himself * The Usos as Themselves * AJ Styles as himself * The Miz as himself * Triple H as himself * Roman Reigns as himself * Alicia Fox as herself * Dwayne Johnson as himself * Paige as herself * Seth Rollins as himself * Dolph Ziggler as himself * Michael Cole as himself * Vince McMahon as himself Sgt. Slaughter, Jimmy Hart, Alberto Del Rio, Cameron, and Naomi also appear as non-speaking characters. Quotes * Scuttlebutt: Are We There Yet? * Mr. Grasping: Not Yet. (Fievel was punching and kicking Chief McBrusque with purple eyes and lots of blood on the face) * Fievel (Put his hand up to say): You can't see me. (All the mice was cheering and Tony put Philly's hand up to winner) Trivia * Rated PG (Parental Guidance) with mild violence, threat, horror, rude humour, injury detail, very mild bad language. * Suggested Running Times: 118 Minutes (NTSC), 113 Minutes (PAL). * This film is coming soon on June 12, 2020. * Fievel Mousekewitz dress up into John Cena. * Tony dress up into Sheamus. * Tanya dress up into AJ Lee and see her dark-brown buttocks and tail. * Chief McBrusque dress up into Big Show. * Scuttlebutt dress up into Jerry Lawler. * Moe dress up into Kane. * Fievel's class friends and teacher is Mr. Ironside, Jack, Jorge, Lorna Holcombe, Sidney and the other mice goes to WWE City. * In this movie, Fievel and Tony was in the ring to fight Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt. * At the end of the film; Fievel is the winner of the game with Tony and all the mice was cheering to Fievel. * Cholena kisses Fievel to make in love with pink lips and heat at the end of the film. * Mr. Vince McMahon got the WWE Championship belt and speak on the Michael phone and the winner is Fievel Mousekewitz. * The WWE Championship belt was in Fievel's tummy, suddenly Chief McBrusque, Scuttlebutt, Mr. Grasping, Toplofty and O’Bloat was shaking hands to Fievel to say Well done! * After the game of the ring, Fievel seen his friends from school is Jack, Jorge, Lorna Holcombe, Sidney and the other mice in the West. * Fievel was holding his baby sister Yasha to give her hug and all the mice say Awww! at the end of the film. Release * June 12, 2020 Gallery An American Tail & WWE: Fievel's WrestleMania/Gallery Universal.jpg Amblin Entertainment The BFG.png Davis okoye.png|Dwayne Johnson Category:Direct-to-video crossover films Category:René Auberjonois Category:Lisa Plootte Category:Family Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Susan Boyd Category:Robert Hays Category:Digital HD Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:Widescreen Category:An American Tail Category:Larry Latham Category:WWE Category:WWE Studios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Crime Category:Horror Category:Comedy Category:Upcoming Movies Category:Movies Category:2020 films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Films set in hotels Category:Films set in California Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Thomas Dekker Category:Lacey Chabert Category:Tara Strong Category:Erica Yohn Category:Nehemiah Persoff Category:Pat Musick Category:Cathianne Blore Category:John Kassir Category:Dom DeLuise Category:Amy Irving Category:Patricia Parris Category:James Stewart Category:Neil Ross Category:Madeline Kahn Category:Hal Smith Category:John Finnegan Category:Will Ryan Category:Dan Kuenster Category:John Cleese Category:Jon Lovitz Category:Roland Thomson Category:Carlos Carrasco Category:Paige Gosney Category:Sherman Howard Category:Ron Perlman Category:Tony Jay Category:Richard Karron Category:John Cena Category:Superstars Category:2020 Category:Direct-to-Video Movies Category:Action Category:Films set in New York City Category:Science-Fiction Category:Illumination Entertainment